Pourquoi moi?
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: Akito et Kisa s'aiment mais n'osent pas se le dire...Histoire toute mimi, Ils sont bein sur plus grand...Reviews please!


_**Pourquoi moi ?**_

**Disclamer: **Pas à moi, juste pour le fun!!!

**Couple:** AkitoxKisa

**Note:** Pour Zoé qui me l'a demandé très gentiment et parce que je l'adore!

Note2: Kisa a 17ans et Akito, qui est un homme, (je vais le rajeunir parce que je préfère les couples dont la différence d'âge est courte (2à3ans d'écart)a 23ans.

**Titre: Pourquoi moi ?**

Elle venait de rentrer de l'hôpital. Elle avait un pansement sur la joue et souriait à Hiro qui l'accompagnait vers chez elle. De sa fenêtre éloignée, il la voyait si heureuse, trop heureuse avec cet Hiro… Elle jeta un coup d'œil craintif dans sa direction et, rencontrant son regard coléreux, son cœur se figea de terreur et de douleur. Elle se replia sur elle même et desserra le bras d'Hiro. Ce dernier ne parut pas voir le changement de comportement de son amie et continua à lui parler des nombreux exploits de sa petite sœur. Kisa garda son sourire mais son regard perdit sa flamme de joie.

Du rebord de sa fenêtre, il la regarda détourner le regard et en eut un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de _lui_? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui rappelle sa supériorité au prix de la terreur de la jeune femme? Il leur jeta un dernier regard triste et sortit dans le vent frais de cette fin d'automne, cherchant les couleurs chatoyantes si symboliques. Quelques oiseaux vinrent l'entourer, voulant réconforter leur visiteur si accablé. Ils eurent quelques caresses d'une douceur exquise. Le jeune homme entra ensuite dans sa maisonnée et, laissant le chagrin reprendre ses droits, il cassa tout objet à sa portée en criant. Sa fièvre prit de l'ampleur et le jeune chef de famille s'évanouit sur son futon, en murmurant le prénom de celle qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais…

"Kisa…"

_**Flash back:**_

"Kisa, comment vas-tu? "

"Je vais bien Akito, j'ai de bonnes notes à l'école, j'ai des amies et vous me demandez de mes nouvelles, tout va très bien."

"Bien, tu connais ma politique sur l'amour?"

"oui…"Souffla la jeune tigresse embarrassée.

"Eh bien, ne sois pas si retenue tout à coup…A moins que tu ne sois amoureuse…"

"…"

"Tu es amoureuse? Qui aimes-tu?"S'énerva Akito, affecté et peiné.

"J'aime beaucoup Hiro mais…"

"HIRO?????tu veux me piquer l'un de mes douze!!!!!Dois-je te rappeler ma supériorité? Apparemment oui puisque tu aimes _celui-là_!!!"Cracha-t-il en la frappant, cachant derrière sa haine son cœur blessé par cette révélation.

"Akito, je ne…"

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, Akito la battit tellement fort qu'elle s'évanouit et ce ne fut que quand Hatori entra dans la chambre du jeune chef qu'il put sauver Kisa d'une mort quasiment assurée. Akito, en voyant le corps inerte et ensanglanté dans les bras du médecin regretta aussitôt son geste et s'enfonça dans un mutisme sans queue ni tête que seul Kyo réussit à enlever en lui parlant de son cœur. Le Dieu comprit alors que malgré son apparence de monstre Kyo était un être véritable, sans préjugés profonds. Depuis ce jour, il avait recommencé à s'ouvrir au monde avec une vision différente…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Quand Hatori arriva pour sa visite quotidienne, il trouva le jeune homme évanoui, avec une température colossale. Il lui injecta un calmant, voyant le bazar qui l'entourait, puis un médicament pour calmer la fièvre. Il crut voir un instant une larme rouler sur la joue de son chef. Il le couvrit de couvertures et, dans un ultime soupir pour l'inconscience du chef de famille, il sortit, se rendant chez Shiguré pour soigner Yuki et Kyo qui étaient sortis d'un combat des plus dangereux de leur vie.

Elle se trouvait devant sa feuille de devoirs mais n'arrivait pas réfléchir tant le regard glacial d'Akito l'avait bouleversée. Elle apprit ensuite de sa mère, qu'il était tombé malade. Après le repas et une fois ses devoirs bâclés, elle commença à s'endormir. Toutefois, elle le revit, son regard si blessé, si froid, si terrifiant…Elle ne put s'endormir que tard dans la nuit, son image venant hanté son esprit blessé et peiné. La fin de l'automne arriva rapidement. Akito était à nouveau très malade et fatigué par un combat incessant pour ne pas sombrer dans la fièvre fatale. Kisa, elle, n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en cours et Hiro la harcelait de subtiles paroles et gestes pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle en avait assez.

Le début des vacances d'hiver arriva. Hatsuharu avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux d'Hiro et ce dernier sortait avec un garçon de sa classe, plus heureux que jamais. Il parlait beaucoup moins avec Kisa qui se retrouvait un peu seule car Momiji et Tohru s'étaient enfin avoué un amour depuis longtemps caché. Kagura restait de plus en plus avec Ritsu et Haru et Rinne filaient le parfait amour. Kisa se sentait assez seule. Elle était l'une des seules Soma à ne pas avoir encore trouvé l'amour. Elle passait ses journées à vagabonder dans la neige, à faire quelques batailles avec ses amies et à revenir trempe. Elle fut cependant surprise de ne pas encore tomber malade.

Un jour où le ciel était d'une pure beauté, soulignée par la blancheur de la neige scintillante, Kisa se rendit avec une de ses amis au cinéma. Elles regardèrent un film comique, vraiment très rigolo: _L'âge de glace 2. _(Je vous le conseille quelque soit votre âge! Moi j'ai adoré et je suis en fin d'adolescence (16ans)!!!)Quand elles sortirent de la salle, il neigeait si drument qu'on ne voyait pas à plus de deux pieds devant soi. Kisa et son amie se séparèrent et elles rentrèrent chacune de leur côté. Il neigeait abondamment depuis quelques heures et la neige s'accumulait rapidement dans les rues. Kisa arriva devant le manoir, fatiguée. Elle resserra son manteau sur son corps et avança lentement face au puissant vent glacé. Elle réussit à rester debout jusqu'au milieu du chemin entre chez elle et le portique d'entrée. Elle savait qu'elle était un peu fiévreuse depuis ces batailles et, Hatori étant parti en vacances avec Shiguré et Ayamé, elle n'avait pas pu se faire soigner.

Sa vue devint rapidement trouble et elle tangua sous la fièvre. Elle tomba à genoux, incapable de continuer. Elle perdait lentement connaissance. Soudain, deux bras la soulevèrent puissamment. Elle ne sut qu'après de qui il s'agissait. Elle se réveilla dans une chambre quasiment noire. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut une chevelure orange et une autre noire. Elle entendit quelques bribes de la conversation:

"Quoi!?Mais je…"

"Hatori étant parti en vacances, il n'y a que toi qui puisse la soigner!! Je ne connais que les médicaments utiles à Yuki, dis moi ce que je dois te ramener pour Kisa, je te les apporte en passant…"

"Mais non!! Je n'y connais absolument ri…"

"Akito! C'est toi qui a été le plus malade et tu es encore malade ! Dis moi ce qu'il faut comme médicaments! Je t'amène le dossier d'Hatori si tu veux!"

"Mais Kyo, je sais pas m'occuper de quelqu'un!"Désespéra le chef de famille.

"Quand on aime, on suit son cœur…"

"Kyo, COMMENT tu SAIS…?" s'énerva Akito

"Kisa!!!ça va. Tu vas rester ici le temps que tu ailles mieux!"Affirma le Chat, coupant la parole au Dieu énervé et intimidé par la nouvelle situation qui se présentait à lui.

"Kyo, je veux rentrer, ramène moi, s'il te plait!" Murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

"Ton état ne permet pas que tu ailles encore dans le froid! Tu es restée trop longtemps inconsciente pour que nous prenions ce risque. Tu t'es transformée deux fois! Akito va s'occuper de toi…"

"Kyo…"Supplia-t-elle, peureuse.

Il lui lança un regard rassurant et lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Prends le dans tes bras s'il s'énerve! Tu verras il se figera comme une statue. N'aies pas peur Kisa, je vais dire aux autres de passer te voir tous les jours! Mais je veux que tu te reposes…Promis?"

"…"

"N'aies pas peur…Il t'aime vraiment trop pour te faire du mal…Je te le jure…"

"Kyo? Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis?"Demanda Akito, soupçonneux.

"Oh dès conseils pour…qu'elle se rétablisse rapidement…"Inventa Kyo qui entendit à son oreille le fameux :

"Promis…"

Il replongea ensuite dans la tempête enneigée. Akito regarda Kisa, puis, embarrassé, il s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda le reflet de la jeune qui s'endormait doucement. Kyo revint avec quelques médicaments puis il partit voir Yuki sur l'accord favorable d'Akito pour "pousser les choses". (Ndla:Vous verrez par la suite de quoi il s'agit! Niark niark!) Ce dernier se prépara pour dormir et s'installa dans son futon, à une distance respectable de la tigresse. Cette dernière s'approcha de cette source de chaleur bienvenue dans son monde de glace et s'y blottit contre. Akito passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et s'endormit tranquillement. Quand il se réveilla, elle était encore endormie. Il alla se laver puis il lit quelques temps, sans parvenir à lire la page avec attention. Il essaya cinq fois sans y parvenir puis il arrêta, vaincu par son subconscient obstiné.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, le monde fiévreux voulant retenir sa nouvelle venue. Elle s'assit en tailleur, le visage dans les mains. Sa tête tournait méchamment et elle avait envi de vomir. Elle releva lentement la tête et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les noirs emplis de douceur du Dieu. Il esquissa un léger sourire qui, étrangement, fit du bien à la Tigresse. Kisa lui sourit en retour puis elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la chambre. Akito s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le futon. Il la sentit se tendre. Il prit, avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le menton de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Celle-ci fusionna son regard avec celui du Dieu. La main de ce dernier glissa sur la joue de la jeune Tigresse puis dans son cou. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement d'angoisse mêlé à la surprise.

Soudain, elle éternua. Elle bascula en avant et se retrouva dans les bras d'Akito. Elle le chevaucha, et sans réfléchir, elle enserra à son tour la taille de son chef de ses fins bras. Ce dernier esquissa un autre sourire puis il raffermit sa prise sur la jeune femme. Elle s'endormit quelques temps après dans ses bras. Il respirait l'odeur si féminine de la jeune blonde qui s'était assoupie dans ses bras quand Momiji entra dans la pièce. Akito lui sourit puis, sous l'air de déterré de Momiji, il lui donna des nouvelles de Kisa. Momiji s'en alla rassuré et heureux qu'Akito ait enfin trouvé sa part de gentillesse. La semaine s'écoula au rythme des tempêtes et de la pluie neigeuse. Kisa fut bientôt remise sur pied. Elle rentra chez elle mais passait ses journées chez Akito à discuter ou simplement rester dans ses bras.

Une après-midi, Hiro qui venait de se faire jeter par son copain, revenait saoul. Il croisa Kisa et, ne contrôlant plus son corps, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Akito, qui était sorti pour rejoindre Kisa et lui proposer un tour au parc, fut témoin de cette scène, enfin surtout du baiser. Kisa, qui avait été très surprise, resta paralysée pendant un petit moment puis, en voyant Akito figé par le désespoir et la surprise, elle envoya le mouton valdinguait sur plusieurs mètres et courut après le Dieu qui avait été rapidement se réfugier dans sa maison. Elle entra sans frapper et vint en face de lui. Voir son visage si triste et si haineux à la fois, lui faisait si mal ! Elle avait compris depuis peu qu'elle aimait le Dieu.

"Akito, je …"

"NON!!!!! VA T EN!!!!!!POURQUOI RESTES-TU AVEC MOI? POUR AVOIR UN TRAITEMENT DE FAVEUR ? TU ES AUSSI MEPRISABLE QUE LES ONZE AUTRES MAUDITS !!!!! TU VEUX QUE JE SOIS TON PANTIN MAIS MERCI DE M AVOIR OUVERT LES YEUX. MAINTENANT, JE SAIS QUE tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime…"Souffla-t-il, haineux, se blessant de ces paroles si crues et pourtant si vraies.

"Akito, je ne l'aime pas…Il m'a embrassé par surprise, c'est toi que j'aime…"

"MENSONGES ! Pars si tu ne veux pas refaire un séjour à l'hôpital…"

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec les mots, elle l'embrassa passionnément puis elle lui mit une gifle et, les larmes coulant sur son fin visage, elle partit en courant chez elle. Akito, encore stupéfait par ce baiser, se passait et repassait les doigts sur ses lèvres. Un sourire s'y dessinait lentement. Il demanda à ce qu'on fasse venir Kisa, toutefois, on ne trouva pas cette dernière. Akito attendit quelques jours, puis voyant qu'elle ne venait toujours pas et qu'on ne l'avait pas retrouvé, il alla, peiné, au parc. Il s'assit sur un banc et regarda les fleurs jaune d'or, comme la chevelure de Kisa. Il laissa son regard vagabondé quelques temps sur les buissons puis son attention se stoppa sur une tâche orange. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

Derrière, un bosquet de fleur, il trouva un tigre allongé de tout son long. Il reconnut immédiatement Kisa. Il appela Hatori et ils la transportèrent vers la résidence principale. (Ndla: Hatori est revenu tout bronzé de ses vacances…Mdr)Elle se retransforma dans la voiture. Akito la prit dans ses bras et attendit qu'ils soient arrivés. Il se dirigea vers sa maisonnée, sous le regard stupéfait du médecin qui partit rapidement chercher sa trousse de secours. Il entra quelques minutes après chez Akito qui avait installé Kisa dans son futon. Il l'ausculta puis il la soigna. Il donna l'ordonnance à Akito qui avait précisé qu'il voulait s'occuper de Kisa tout seul. Le médecin, sachant les sentiments du Dieu à l'égard de la Tigresse, les laissa en toute confiance.

Kisa se réveilla tard dans la nuit et découvrit Akito endormi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le visage dans sa direction. Elle sourit puis avec grâce, elle vint se blottir dans les bras de son chef. Elle s'endormit immédiatement après. Quand Akito se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la porta sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, veillant sur son sommeil si apaisé.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. La neige scintillait sous sa timide chaleur brillante. Le soleil et la neige s'étaient réconciliés. Dans une petite maisonnée, une jeune femme blonde se réveillait avec peine d'un sommeil bien trop court. Ses yeux se noyèrent directement dans deux belles perles de jais. Ils se sourirent simultanément. Kisa s'approcha lentement de son chef de famille et posa tendrement ses lèvres charnues sur celles d'Akito. Ce dernier approfondit le baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent par manque d'air. Kisa blottit sa tête au creux du cou du Dieu et murmura lentement à son oreille pour qu'il entende parfaitement ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

"Je n'aime pas Hiro…Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi…Et si tu n'es pas là, je meurs…"

"Mon cœur t'appartient aussi mon ange…"

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Akito retira rapidement les vêtements de la tigresse qui l'imita. Leur corps se mélèrent, trouvant son égal, sa moitié, son âme sœur, la partie qui manquait à leur cœur. Ils connurent la jouissance et l'extase…

_Quelques lieues plus loin…_

Yuki et Kyo se laissaient tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ivres de joie, d'avoir le corps de l'autre pour sa seule appartenance, nus, dévorants encore le corps de sa moitié. Et dire qu'il avait fallu que Kyo frôle la mort après un combat pour que le Rat se décide à enfin lui avouer ses sentiments…

**Fin.**

_Alors cette fic comment vous la trouvez? Bon je sais c'est un peu copy-righté sur Merry Christmas( que je vous conseille de lire) surtout l'époque (hiver) mais bon…_

_Donc c'est sous la demande de Zoé…Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps! Mais la première c'est pas tout repos surtout en considérant les notes catastrophiques que je viens de récolter!!!Enfin bon…Donc je suis en train d'écrire une fic sur AkitoxKyo…JE ne sais pas quand je la publirai…Désolée(Eh vas-y que le mode Ritsu est enclenché!) Enfin bon…(J'adore cette expression) je remercie les éventuels reviewers!!!!Donc je rappelle pour ceux qui ne le saurais pas, on clique sur Go, en bas à gauche…_

_Voilà _

_A+_

_N.M._


End file.
